Chuck's Choice Works
'''Chuck's Choice Works '''is an upcoming television series from DHX Media and YTV is Spin-off of Chuck's Choice. Plot A Spoof of Mickey Mouse Works. Cartoons Segments *Chuck McFarlane *Misha *UD *Norm McFarlane *Joey *Ashley *Stella *Mrs. McFarlane *3 Random Teenages *Tyler *Jennifer Shope *Kevin *Roach *Borkly *Ren & Stimpy *Marsupilami *Maurice *Norman *Bugs Bunny and Friends *Frankie Pamplemouse *Pipsqueak * Mr. Squiggles * Num Nums * Chunk * Ellen Pamplemouse * Stanley Pamplemouse * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Chuck * Starley * Finley * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Ludo * Bunsen * Mikey * Amanda * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Bo Monkey * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Pluto * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Chip 'n Dale * Ami Onuki * Yumi Yoshimura * Kaz Harada * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Julia Cooper * Dory * Rita * Madame Forbes * Sam * Will * Shimmer and *Shine * Leah * Zac * Hazel * Posie * Lavender * Winston Steinburger * Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Hampton * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Robotboy * Zak Saturday * Doc Saturday * Drew Saturday * Fiskerton Saturday * Zon Saturday * Doyle Blackwell * V.V Argost * Gumball and Darwin * Leo * Quincy * June * Annie * Rocket * Poochini * Billy White * Walter White * Wendy White * Connor * Greg * Amaya * CatDog * Winslow * Mervis * Dunlad * Cilff * Lube * Shrkie * Rancid Rabbit * Sunshine * Sandi * Randolph * CatDog's Mom and Dad * Johnny Test * Dukey Test * Mary Test * Susan Test * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Mr. Krabs ** Pearl ** Sandy Cheeks ** Gary ** Plankton ** Johnny Bravo ** Cow ** Chicken ** The Red Guy Segments *A Chuck McFarlane Cartoon *A Misha Cartoon *A UD Cartoon *A Norm McFarlane Cartoon *A Ashley Cartoon *A Joey Cartoon *A Chuck Misha and UD Cartoon *A Pepper Cartoon *A Chuck's Tales Cartoon *A Merrie Melodies Cartoon **Looney Tunes **Merrie Melodies **The Tex Avery Show **Mickey Mouse & Friends *A Chuck's Choice Works Cartoon **The Ren & Stimpy Show **Marsupilami **Wander Over Yonder **Sandi Crocker & Meat **The ZhuZhus **My Life as a Teenage Robot **Star vs. The Forces of Evil **Supernoobs **Bunsen is a Beast **Fresh Beat Band of Spies **Mickey Mouse and Friends **Shimmer and Shine **Little Charmers **Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong **Ed, Edd n Eddy **The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **PINY Institute of New York **Robotboy **The Secret Saturdays **The Amazing World of Gumball **Little Einsteins **Poochini's Yard **CatDog **PJ Masks **Johnny Test **Cow and Chicken Shorts *Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue *UD's Fan Club Choice *Norm of the Magic Show *Joey Gets the Paper *Pepper's Dynamite *Mastro Misha Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer - Misha *Ryan Bell - UD *Rebecca Shoichet - Ellen McFarlane and Ashley *Vincent Tong - Joey *Billy West - Ren & Stimpy *Mel Blanc - Various Classic Characters *Steve Markall - Marsupilami *Jim Cummings - Maurice, Norman and Cropsy *Dan Castellaneta - Stewart the Elephant *Steve Landesberg - Eduardo *Frank Welker - Leonardo *and more cast Narrator *Frank Welker - (The Legend Dareing of Misha) *Jim Cummings - (Norm McFarlane and Norm of the Magic Show) Characters Chuck McFarlane.png Misha.png Ud.png Norm mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1d3u.jpg Ashley by akmalfikri123-dbb0qvf.jpg Longley goodenmeyer by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbaziho.jpg Nikole denishlea by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazinu.jpg Nicetherine nixta by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazitp.jpg ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg stimpson-stimpy-j-cat-ren-and-stimpy-show-73.5.jpg bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg daffy-duck-bugs-bunny-97.jpg marsupilami-marsupilami-43.2.jpg maurice-the-gorilla-marsupilami-5.48.jpg stewart-the-elephant-marsupilami-67.8.jpg eduardo-the-leopard-marsupilami-59.5.jpg norman-marsupilami-84.3.jpg cropsy-marsupilami-0.85.jpg Wander-wander-over-yonder-30.3.jpg Sylvia-wander-over-yonder-4.3.jpg Lord-hater-wander-over-yonder-48.6.jpg Commander-peepers-wander-over-yonder-9.1.jpg Lord-dominator-wander-over-yonder-7.2.jpg Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg Meat.jpg Frankie waving.png Pipsqueak.png Mr. Squiggles (The ZhuZhus).png Num Nums.png Chunk (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets).png FYLZZP-Mama y Papa.png Jenny Wakeman.png Brad-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-14.7.jpg Parody Wiki - Tuck Carbunkle.jpg Star Butterfly key art.png Marco wearing his cape.png Jackie Profile.png Ludo Disney XD site.jpg Tyler Bowman.png Jennifer Shope.png Kevin Raynolds.png Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png Bunsen.png Mikey.png Amanda Killman.png Twist.png Kiki.png Shout.jpg Marina (Girl).jpg Bo Monkey.jpg NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg Plutomarching.jpg Donald duck version.jpg Daisyduckversion.jpg Goofy transparent.png Chip 'n Dale.jpg Ed-ed-edd-n-eddy-95.7.jpg Edd.1.png Eddy-ed-edd-n-eddy-2.63.jpg Ami Onuki Animated All Stars by silvereagle91-d9gi89z.png Yumi Yoshimura -Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi-.png Kaz Harada 513880.jpg Michelle Render.png Episodes #Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue: Traintracks / UD is the Space Race / Misha and the Big Nut / Norm and the Magic Lamp / UD = Mc? #R&S: Double Header / Chuck, Misha and UD and the Beanstalk / MM: The Foghorn Leghorn / UD's Fan Club Choice: First Fan / Chuck's New Car #Mastro Misha: Rumble of the Music / Working Class Mars / Chuck's Airplane Kit / Joey Gets the Paper: Anvils / Borkly Shame with Me #MM: Gorilla My Dreams / Spy on with Ashley / R&S: I Love Chicken / Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue: Staircase / Chuck of the Army #Pepper's Dynamite: The Mall / The Case of Ashley / UD's Fan Club Choice: Storks Delivery Blowing Balls / UD Saves Again #Misha's Hansome Boyfriend / MM: Duck Amuck / R&S: Road Apples / Say This Pepper / Something in the Kitchen with Mars #Joey Gets the Paper: Glue Monster / R&S: Hard Times with Haggins / Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue: Cages and Cannons / UD vs. Borkly #Norm of the Magic Show: Cats / R&S: In The Army / MM: Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears / Pepper's Dynamite: Cotton Candy / Marsupilami Meets Doctor NormanStein #Misha's Anger Promble / MM: May Devil Hare / R&S: Jerry the Belly Button Elf / Which Doctor is Which / Chuck in the Valut #Pepper's Dynamite: Gym / Lockshimts / Joey Gets the Paper: Running Marathon / MM: Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid / Toucan always get what you want #Joey vs. Chuck / R&S: A Hard Days Luck / Pepper's Dynamite: Fashion Show / Mars vs. Man / MM: Happy-Go-Nutty #MM: Dumb-Hounded / R&S: A Scotsman in Space / Mars Promble Pachyderm #Mastro Misha: Marsal of Music / MM: To Beep or Not to Beep / R&S: Ren Needs Help / Traning with Misha #R&S: The Great Outdoors / Misha's Bad Turn / MM: Baby Bottleneck / Pepper's Dynamite: Movies / The Hairy Ape #MM: Bad Ol' Putty Tat Ft. Tweety / R&S: Blue Ol' Nose / Pepper's Dynamite: Mathclass / R&S: That Cat Lays The Golden Hairball #UD's Fan Club Choice: Anvil on My Head / Misha and the Three Bears / MM: Kit for Cat / Jungle Fever #Misha of the Marsel Arts / R&S: Big House Blues / Normzan of the Jungle / MM: Feed the Kitty #R&S: Powdered Toast Man / Hole in Mars / MM: Lovehorn Leghorn / R&S: Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman #Mastro Misha: Jungle Fever Misha / WOY: The Fremergercy Fronfract / R&S: Man's Best Friend / MM: Don't Axe Me #S&M: The New Gust / R&S: My Shiny Friend / UD's Fan Club Choice: Saturday / MM: Duck, Rabbit, Duck #MM: Daffy Duck Hunt / Norm & Ashley and the Haunted House / Misha Can't Sleep / R&S: Hermit Ren #Joey Gets the Paper: Norm McFarlane / WOY: The Cartoon / S&M: Girl's Best Friend #MM: Horton Hatches the Egg / R&S: A Friend in Your Face! / Calling Dr. Misha #R&S: Ren's Toothace / MM: The Bashful Buzzard / The Wizard of Mars #Saturday Night Misha / A Fear of Kites / MM: The Wacky Worm / R&S: Black Hole #Jokes on You Pepper / R&S: Pen Pal / Thorn O' Plenty / MM: The Last Hungry Cat #A Spotless Record / MM: Yakkee Doodle Daffy / R&S: Big Flake / The Name is Ashley #Chuck's Cabin / Prime Mates Forever / R&S: A Yard to Far / The Puck Stops Here / MM: Crowing Pains #MM: Rabbit Rampage / Temper, Temper Mish / Royal Foil / R&S: Monkey See, Monkey Don't / Chuck's Penthouse Sweet / The Nutcracker #The Legend Dareing of Misha / MM: The Hole Idea / R&S: Stimpy's Big Day / R&S: The Big Shot #Steamboat Mars / R&S: The Boy Who Cried Rat / MM: Henhouse Henery #Ashley Finds Out / MM: The Grey Hounded Hare / R&S: Fire Dogs / Romancing the Clone #The Treasure of the Sierra Marsdre / R&S: Fake Dad / MM: Daffy Doodles #R&S: No Pants Today / Joey Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum / Bathtime for Maurice / MM: Daffy's Inn Trouble #Mastro Misha: Terror of Music / Pepper Gets Help / R&S: Man's Best Friend / Hey, Hey! They're the Monkeys / MM: Porky in Wackyland #R&S: Bass Master / MM: Dough for the Do-Do / R&S: Who's Stupid Now / Cropsy-Turvy #MM: Tick Tock Tuckered / R&S: House of Next Tuesday / The Dark Dingo is Back #R&S: Marooned / Call Me Mishee / Safari So Good #Misha is the Name / R&S: Robin Hoek / MM: Tweety's S.O.S. / R&S: The Littlest Giant #S&M: Sugar on Rush / MM: Easter Yeggs / R&S: Fire Dogs #MM: Room and Bird / Chuck's Date Shope / R&S: Nurse Stimpy / MM: Bully for Bugs #R&S: Eat My Cookies / MM: Swooner Crooner / Skunk Hunter Misha / MM: Ain't That Ducky #Water Ski Misha / S&M: Ice Cream Drop / MM: The Great Piggy Bank Robbery / R&S: Ren's Retirement #MM: Wagon Heels / R&S: Ren's Pecs / MM: An Itch in Time / R&S: Insomniac Ren #S&M: Crazy for Ice Cream / Chuck's Seeks Out / MM: Life with Feathers #The Story of Romance / MM: Operation Rabbit / R&S: Cheese Rush Days #MM: Nothing but the Tooth / R&S: Pixie King / MM: The Prize Pest #Stella's Surprise Birthday / R&S: Jimminy Lummox / MM: Duck Soup to Nuts / S&M: The Insade Race #MM: Riff Raffy Daffy / R&S: An Abe Divided / S&M: Catch Me #Crow Chuck / R&S: I Was a Teenage Stimpy / UD's Fan Club Choice: Ghost and Ghouls / MM: The Weakly Reporter #MM: Rabbit Fire / R&S: Stimpy's Cartoon Show #MM: I'm with Son / Chuck's Cartoon Show #Marshmallow Delivery / S&M: Stupid in the Movies / Misha's Seeks Out / MM: The Lion's Busy # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #R&S: A Scotter for Yaksmas Category:DHX Media Category:YTV Category:Upcoming Shows